Marik Abneel
General information Name: Marik Mekhmet Abneel Age: 26 Race: Human, Menaphite. Titles: Lord of Desertfall, Bandit King, Lord of the Bandits Personal history Early life. Marik is the son of Mehkmet Abneel and Delia Abneel. He was born in the Bandit Camp of the Zarosian bandits. The house of Abneel where a former branch of the royal Menaphite family that had been exiled during the Zarosian-Kharidian war many years ago for switching sides to the Zarosians. Marik had been raised by the bandits, specifically by a older one known as Segrush the Wise, a very knowledgable and learned man who had been travelling with the bandits. Segrush had been a former wizard of the tower and had been travelling Gielinor until he decided to settle with the bandits . As a young child Marik had been very inquisitive. Absorbing as much knowledge as Segrush could provide for him. He had been taught politics, ethics, how nobility acts, history, mathematics and even some limited ancient magic that Segrush had learned while on his travels in the Kharidian. At the age of 8 the camps master-at-arms, if you could call him that seeing as it was a bandit camp, started teaching Marik tactics, warfare and the sword, shield and bow. By the age of 15 Marik had already been quite a accomplished scholar and warrior. Travelling days. At the age of 16 Marik requested to his parents the chance for him to travel the world, this request was granted and Marik set off. Firstly he traveled north, towards Al Kharid. He stayed in the city for a few weeks, learning more about the world and about the nobility of Gielinor. Marik had traveled far and wide in Gielinor, learning as much as he could and building as many friendships as he could. He specifically sought out other Zarosians in the world, talking to them of perhaps a future where Zarosians could unite again. During these travels he met a young Lunar mage named Garth, together these two managed to quell a small goblin uprising that had been threatening Taverley, using a combination of Garths lunar magic and Mariks skills in infiltration and poisening they managed to stop the uprising before it became a threat, the first of many times that Marik and Garth would meet up. Marik would travel for 9 years around Gielinor, learning about the different cultures, methods of war and how the nobles of different kingdoms and races act and behave themselves. Return At the age of 25 Marik had to return to the camp, his father had fallen ill. Shortly after his return his father died, Marik was elected as the leader of the camp. Upon becoming leader he had a vision, a vision that at first started small but would grow into a mighty vision that he swore he would try his best to make true. He took the bandit camp and he started changing it, building it up, eventually he named it Desertfall, a small kharidian town. He became the Lord of Desertfall, nobility in his own right. But that was not enough. Marik had, and has, bigger dreams. He ruled the town fairly, sending out messages to many long lost allies and to many more whom might come to his aid to hear his idea. Eventually he received a message from his old friend Garth, asking him to come to Falador east square. Puzzled by this Marik eventually set out, styling himself as Ali the Trader while he traveled to avoid unneeded attention. He left some loyal men in charge of the town. When he reached Falador he sought Garth out and found him. Garth told him about a rebellion to reclaim Falador from the Regent, Lord Vile. He introduced him to the elf Rena, the leader and figure head of the rebellion. At first Marik was hesitant, he had his own campaign to plan, but when Rena promised support for Mariks ideas he relented. And so the rebellion era began. Marik diverted most of his towns supplies and forces to the rebellion, pouring everything he had into it. Awaiting the final battle. Personality Marik is a blend of commoner and noble. Being raised amongst bandits has given him a rough honest and cold edge to his personality, but being tutored by Segrush also taught him how nobles are meant to act. He's often coined as being a realist, choosing the most logical and most efficient way to do things, this often makes him seem cold and ruthless but to him it's only using logic. He does however also have a soft side, especially when it comes to children and love. Marik values strength of mind and character above all else. If a person can show this he would be willing to work with them, as shown when he provoked Rena into action one day. Skills Swordsmanship Marik is a accomplished swordsmen, disregarding heavy armor and kiteshields he prefers light studded leather and two swords. Taught by the bandit camps most proficient swordsmen he learnt to fight the way the bandits do, light swift attacks. Each attack had to have a specific purpose and intention, if there is none you don't attack. He would often make multiple smaller cuts instead of large slashes like most swordsmen, focusing on nerve systems and weak points like the knees. Archery An average archer. He can by no means be classified as a professional but he's not useless either. His archery skills are average. He excels however in firing from a mount, being taught how to fire from the back of a camel with a shortbow. Marik dislikes and frowns upon longbows, knowing they have their advantages he still prefers the short strong compound bows he was taught with. Magic His magic, even though it's his greatest passion, is also his weakest skill. Segrush had never been a very accomplished mage so he had taught Marik what he could. He never taught Marik conventional standard magic but rather delved into the little ancient magics he knew. Teaching Marik primarily about the bloodfire magic group and a little about gale. Marik hides his knowledge about magic, preferring to keep it a secret and to himself and use his limited knowledge to his advantage to surprise a enemy. Other Besides his more physical skills he's also a adept tactician and planner. Being schooled in the ways of warfare of all the different kingdoms of Gielinor he has a large basis to plan his attacks from. He's also dabbles in painting, enjoying the hobby because it practices his wrist control and brush control which helps in swordplay. His bargaining and deal making skills are also quite adept. He has a vast knowledge of poisons and what type does what. Equiptment Weapons * Two mithril forged swords, gifts from Segrush, these swords have their origins in Gielinor. Marik himself does not really know where the swords come from or what their history is since Segrush would not say, but the swords are expertly forged, with a black enameled mithril hilt inlayed with blood red rubies. *He also has a yew compound bow, with a quiver made from leather and steel tipped arrows. He carries 30 arrows: 10 barbed ones, 10 broad bladed ones and 10 needle tipped ones for puncturing steel armor. *He has a mithril forged family scimitar that his father gave him. Preferring to leave it at the camp since it is one of his most prized posessions, he uses it alongside a steel forged dagger. Armor *Marik has two sets of casual robes. Ones are his desert robes which are pure white so that the desert sun does not overwhelm him. The other is a pair of black robes he wears while travelling. *His battle armor is black cloth with red leather greaves, vambraces, chest strapes and a black leather armor piece covering his lower chest. *His more nobility clothing is purple silk with purple dyed leather shoulderpieces. The robes are a tribute to Mariks patron god, Zaros. Trivia *Marik wishes to change the Kharidian out of it's longstanding Menaphite rule. *He's only had one steady relationship in his life, the rest where only flings. *Some of his friends have named his two mithril swords B*tch and Slap. *Marik has a distaste for over-extravagancy. *He finds Al Kharid to be one of the greatest cities in Gielinor. *Has a morbid interest in raising the dead *Marik has taken a great interestin the history of Gielinor, and its battles. *Marik has a certain dislike of Saradomin followers, but he prefers to not let this show. *Marik has been known to at first be seen as quite a asshole. *He would do anything to help a friend. *Has a great interest in poisons. *Always carries a vial of potent scorpion poison with him. 96609cb9ea036ec59ebb4fb88767e964.png|Marik in his battle armor a11b7bf6f36b8b5bdce719eb387af7c1.png|Mariks two mithril forged swords, notice the odd nicks in the blade, he has no idea what caused this. 2e91568374576dcdf31d032cdacff75f.png|Marik in his purple silk outfit with the hood drawn up 4f7a4a1f408b9827045018aebb71fa05.png|Marik in his black desert clothing Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Kharidian Category:Male Category:Zarosian Category:Mage Category:Noble